Something Special
by LightAngelStar
Summary: Everything is just normal for her. Everyday is the same day. She can't wait for things to change. So it will change. (this is my first fanfic please go easy on me.)This is a high school life story. I don't own Naruto.
1. Absolutely Normal

"Hinata!"

I turned around to see my best friend, Kiba. He was racing towards me with papers in his hands. He stopped when he was in front of me.

"Y-yes Kiba-kun?"

"You forgot your homework in class. That's not like you. Is something wrong?" Kiba asked.

"N-no I'm just t-tired that's all. I stayed up all n-night working on the project." I said.

Why am I stuttering I must sound like an idiot. I mentally face palm myself.

"Okay, if you say so. Here's your homework."

He handed me my homework. I grabbed it and put it into my bag. More work for me to do when I get home.

"T-thanks Kiba-kun."

I started to walk off when something grabbed my hand making me turn around. I was faced toward Kiba. He was blushing madly making me also blush.

"I wanted to ask you if you aren't busy tonight," he began to say.

No don't Kiba. You're my best friend I care about you, but I don't love you that way. I love Naruto.

"Would you go out with me tonight?" he finished.

I was completely red. What should I do I don't want to hurt my best friend feelings.

"I-I have a lot of homework today…" I replied.

I looked into his eyes just for a second and saw sadness. What have I done I don't want him to be sad.

"I'll be free tomorrow though," I said.

"That's great! I'll pick you up tomorrow around 5," he said.

I watched as he cheerfully walked to the other side of the hallway. I started to walk off in my on direction when I bumped into someone. I saw ocean blue eyes then I knew exactly who I bumped into.

"N-naruto-kun"

I went fully red like a tomato when I saw him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," he said.

"N-no it's my fault."

I kept staring at him getting lost in his eyes. I was suddenly shoved to the side breaking my eye contact with Naruto. I looked and saw Naruto's little crew. In his crew there was Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Chogi, and last Shikamaru.

"Hurry up Naruto we all want to go home now," said Ino.

She was the girl with long blonde hair that was tied up. She had side bangs that covered half her face. She had sense in style. Her clothe were a black tank top with a mini dark purple skirt.

"Okay, I was done anyways."

He started walking off and they followed him. He didn't look back as I hoped he would. I started walking my direction and finally made my way to my car. Once I got into my lavender car I started driving home. I'm exhausted from the project I did yesterday. I can't rest yet though I had a packet of homework to do. Once I got home I entered and saw my family in the living room. I smiled as I closed the door behind me.

"I'm home," I said.

"Welcome home sweetie," said my mom.

She came toward me and pecked me on my forehead. I walked and sat down next to my sister, Hanabi. My father was doing his usual thing and that was working. He was a business man. I don't know exactly what he does I just know he is always busy with work.

"Can you help me cook Hinata?" my mom said.

I got up and said, "Of course mom."

I went to the kitchen and look at what she was cooking. Spaghetti.

"I'll make the sauce while you boil the noodles," she told me.

I went to grab the pack of stick noodles from the pantry. Once I laid it on the counter I went to get a pot and poured water in it. I laid it on the stove then turned it on. I put the noodle inside the water.

"That's all I wanted you to do you can sit down now," she said.

I sat back down on my spot next to Hanabi. She was doing her homework and needed help. I helped her a little till I decided to do my own homework. I was ¾ done when mom called us to eat. I got up and stretched. My body ached I sat down to long on the floor. I went to the kitchen and grabbed 4 plates and 4 forks then went to the dining room and placed them at the rightful place. Mom put a good amount of spaghetti on our plates. I took a bite and it was delightful the sauce was amazing with the noodles. I didn't want to be rude so I ate in a normal pace. Once I was done I had to go wash the dish I looked at the clock and it was 6 pm. When I finished the dishes I went upstairs to my room. I went to my own bathroom to take a shower. I got out when I was done and went to put on my clothes and do the rest of my homework. When I was done I set my alarm and lied down on my bed. This was what I usually did every day. The thing that did change was my best friend asking me out on a date and Naruto bumping into me. I blush thinking about those two things. I soon drifted off to sleep. This is my normal routine.


	2. Getting Prepared

**If any of the characters seem out of normal please tell me. Haven't watched Naruto in a while. Please review it makes me very happy. :D So here is chapter 2 chapter 3 coming soon. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm. It was 6:30 am. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Then I went to get dressed. I chose a regular black shirt with dark colored jeans and of course my lavender jacket with white sleeves. I look in the mirror and saw myself. I didn't have much fashion sense but I thought I looked good enough. So I started to head for school.

Once I arrived at school it was 7:18 a little too early but it's okay. I went to the library just so time could pass by. I saw Neji at a table reading a medical book. He was studying to be a doctor.

"Hiya Neji-san."

He looked up from his book and smiled. Neji is like an older brother to me. He can be to protective though but that is him being himself.

"Hey Hinata-sama, you came here early again," he replied.

I sat on the chair next to him.

"Yep. We have at least 15 minutes till school start."

Out school started at 7:45. I usually arrive around 7:30. I came rather early today. I just started to chat with Neji, this way time could pass by. I felt comfortable with him. I didn't stutter at all which made me happy. The bell started to ring soon after so I got up and started to go to my first period. English 4 ap. I guess I'm smart I have either A's and B's. I never had a C or below. When I get to college I want to be an author. I always have ideas a story in my head so that's what I want to do in the future.

I headed for my class when I saw Naruto. He isn't bright but he can maintain a 3.0 average. He was wearing his black and he wore a black t-shirt with beige shorts. He looked amazing. I looked forward to this class because he was in it.

"Hinata-chan!"

I knew the voice so I turned around and saw Kiba.

"Kiba-kun"

"You remember our date today right? At 5," he said smiling. His red triangle on his cheeks seemed to be expanding when he did that.

"Of course I didn't forget," I lied.

He smiled and went off to his own classroom. I went to my own and sat on my normal spot in the back. I took out paper and started on my notes. I would sneak a peek at Naruto when I had nothing to write at the moment. He looked like a god, everybody would think that if they saw him. He was the most popular person in school beside Sasuke of course. I snapped out of my gaze and looked at the clock 5 minutes left, wow that went by fast. I started to pack my things up and took one more peek at Naruto to my surprise he was staring at me. I quickly looked down at my hands on my lap. My cheeks were getting warm. I looked through my bangs at him and saw that he was talking to Sakura. The bell rang telling us that we have only 5 minutes to get to our next class. I quickly got up and made y way to my next class.

The rest of the class went by smoothly. I was now eating lunch with Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, and Rock lee. Shino was a childhood friend just like Kiba. He doesn't talk much, just like me. He always wore sun glasses even inside. Tenten was my cousin, Neji girlfriend we get along pretty well. Last Rock lee well he's weird nothing else much to say. We had our own table it's like everybody in school did.

Kiba was talking to Neji, Tenten, and Rock lee about a new movie that came out. I just sat and ate my salad.

"Hinata be youthful and talk you to Shino."

I looked up from my salad and saw Rock lee talking to me. I looked at Shino and he didn't move at all to look.

"So anything romantic happen Hina?" asked Tenten.

Kiba turned and grinned at me. Instead of me answering her he began to talk to her.

"I asked Hinata on a date yesterday we're going on a date today," he said.

"Oh…That's good..For you," she said.

She gave me a look. She knew I liked Naruto, actually everyone knows I like him except him! She stopped talking after that. Rock lee and Kiba were just talking now. I started to eat my salad again. The other tables were being loud. My eyes would wander to Naruto's table.

"Is it okay if I come over to your house tomorrow Hinata?" said Tenten.

I turned back to my table when I heard my name. I nodded at Tenten's question. Tomorrow is Saturday so it was alright.

"That's great we can do many girls stuff."

She held a smile and started to talk to Neji about something. Time went very slow till the bell rung. The rest of the day went rather slowly. Then all of a sudden school was over. Kiba came to me when I packed my things up.

"Don't forget our date and remember I'll pick you up at 5,"he said. Then he started to leave the class.

What will I do now. Will I have to dress up and look nice? I don't like him that way though. This is so confusing. I don't want to hurt him. Hopefully he won't try to kiss me. I'm trying to save my first kiss with Naruto-kun. I packed up my things making sure my keys are in my bag. Last time I lost it in school and it was horrible. I held my keys in my hand so I wouldn't go digging for it when I got to my car. The class room was now empty except for a certain blonde who was still here. I quickly got all my things to leave so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of him. I rushed passed him and accidently dropped my keys. I was going turn around to get it when a hand held out my keys.

"N-naruto-kun"

"Hey..." he said.

Was he trying to say my name. Does he know my name?

"H-hinata," I said.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you dropped your keys," he said dangling them in front of me.

"Thank you," I said while I took my keys.

He gave me a signature grin then walked pass me. Wow my first time talking to him, besides when we bumped yesterday. I couldn't help but smile I knew my cheeks were already red. I walked to my car thought it felt like I floated to my car. I started to drive home when I got to my car. I felt like I was in a dream. I must be going crazy why am I so happy just because we talked. That's crazy right? Once I got into the house the same thing happened mom kissed me on my forehead, help Hanabi with some homework. It was 4:00 right now.

"Mom I'm kind of going out today," I told her.

"Oh, with who?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

She probably thought it was with Naruto. I tell my mom everything no matter what it is. That's the kind of bond me and my mom has.

"It's with my friend Kiba. I'm getting picked up at 5."

My dad all of a stopped what he was doing from his work and looked at me.

"Is this Kiba a guy?" he asked.

I slowly nodded. My dad can be a bit over protective, but I still love him.

"Make sure you come back before 7."

"That's only 2 hours dear, just come home before 9 Sweetie," said my mom.

This is such an embarrassing topic nothing is actually going to happen. My dad soon went back to work he didn't want to argue with my mother. My mom was cooking I don't know what she was cooking but it smelled good. The clock hit 4:30.

"Aren't you going to get dressed for your date Hinata?" asked Hanabi.

"I was just going to wear these clothe," I told her.

"My daughter is not going to dress like that on her first date."

I turned around to see me mom with her arms crossed.

"Go upstairs and I'll do your hair and pick out your clothes," she said.

"Mom this is not really anything special we're just friends."

She looked upset but she understood.

"Can I just pick out your clothes then?" she asked.

I nodded and looked down at my clothes. It seemed descent for a date but, I didn't want my mom feeling sad. My mom went in my room to pick out clothes for me to wear while I stayed downstairs. 4:45 he'll be here in 15 minutes or so. When my mom was done picking out clothes she called me to go in my room. I did as she told me and when I was in my room there were at least 3 outfits laid on my bed.

"You can choose any but, they have to be out of these 3."

I looked at each outfit scanning if there were any flaws. The first one was a very short black skirt with a white t-shirt. Would that even match? And where did I get that tiny black skirt? That was a defiantly a no. It showed too much. The second one was actually nice. It had a long white skirt that faded lavender at the bottom. The top part was a white laced tang top but, it had a short, black cardigan. It was beautiful. I looked at the third one and saw a long, dark purple, mermaid dress. No.

"I'm choosing the second one," I said to my mom.

I picked it up and headed to my bathroom. I quickly changed and looked in the mirror. The outfit looked pretty on me. I smiled then went down stair. Hanabi was now watching television, mom was sitting next to dad telling him something, and dad was doing his work while listening to my mom. It was now 4:55 I sat on the couch watching television with Hanabi. At 5:06 that was when Kiba arrived.


	3. The Date

**And here is chapter 3! :3 hehhe Have any of you guys watched Naruto Shippuden episode 321? It has a lot of NaruHina in it I was happy. Well this is chapter 3 sorry it's show I just wanted it to be about the date. Oh I hope you guys noticed the Hinata drawing I drew it but didn't want to color it because I thought it would look horrible if I did. Well I'm done talking.**

* * *

I went to open the door and saw Kiba. Next to him was a big dog that I've seen before.

"Hinata why won't you invite him in," said my mother.

I scooted from the do so he can enter.

"Actually I was thinking we should leave now," Kiba said.

"You're not staying for dinner?" asked my mom.

"No, I was thinking of taking Hinata out for food," he said smiling.

"Oh okay, remember be back before 9 Hinata."

"Okay. Bye."

I closed the door and turned to Kiba. I made sure I got everything in my bag before we left my house front yard. I had my cell phone though I barely used it, my wallet, and my keys that way I can come back home without disturbing my family sleep.

"Do you remember Akamaru?"

"Yes of course, he got so big and cute," I said.

"I walked here if that's alright. Today is a nice day so I couldn't help it."

Today was a nice day and I didn't notice it. Kiba, Akamaru, and I started to walk off away from my house. We first decided to go to a park. I started to play with Akamaru. We played fetch, and then I started petting him.

"You look beautiful Hinata," said Kiba.

"T-thank you."

Kiba got ice creams from the ice cream truck. We all sat on the grass and ate it. I didn't finish mine because Akamaru pounced on me and ate it. Kiba started yelling at him but I told him it was okay. I started petting Akamaru. Akamaru and I had a great bond ever since I was a kid.

"Come on lets go get some real food to eat," Kiba said.

He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. They went walking around looking for restaurant but, most of them didn't allow dogs. We kept walking till we finally came to a restaurant that allowed pets inside. We went inside and order food. Kiba asked for mostly anything that had meat in it, Akamaru would be sharing with him. I ordered spring rolls. Kiba and Akamaru quickly devoured their food, while I ate my food slowly that way I didn't choke.

"Wow I'm full," Kiba said while rubbing his belly.

Akamaru barked, probably to say that he was also full. I giggled.

"I'm also full."

Kiba paid for the food. I tried to stop him but there was no use. When we left the restaurant it seemed more time passed than we thought. The sky was now a darker blue. I took out my cell phone and looked at the time. The time was 8:17. Kiba grabbed my hand and dragged me in directions I didn't know. I yelped at first then stopped. He wouldn't do anything crazy. He stopped when we were in front of a huge tree it was surrounded by many little trees. Strings attached them all to the big one. The stings held bright orbed lanterns. It was pretty. Many people were around the area probably fascinated at the by the scenery just like me.

" Hinata."

I turned to look at Kiba. He looked sort of distant like he was thinking about something complicated.

"Yes Kiba-kun."

"I really like you Hinata. I know you like Naruto. I don't know why you like him but, I know you do. Please. . Just give up on him. It's obvious that he only like the Sakura girl. I don't want you to be chasing something that you obviously can't have. Just look in front of you and that way you'll see me."

I felt hurt right now and confused. Is my crush really unreachable? What about Kiba? What will I do if I chose one of them would I lose the other? Should I just give up on Naruto? He didn't even know my name. I was trying to clear my head when Kiba leaned in towards me.

Was he trying to kiss me? My first kiss would be taken any second. I stared wide eyes as he was inching closer to me. No. I gently pushed Kiba away.

"I I can't," I said looking down.

I few seconds or maybe even minutes passed and there was still silence. I still looked down afraid to look up at an angry face. Please don't be mad Kiba.

"It's okay Hinata I kind of knew you wouldn't give up on him that quickly. We can still be friends though right?" he said breaking the silence.

I looked up and nodded. I'm glad that I didn't lose my best friend. All three of us then walked back to my house. It was silent all the way to my house. The atmosphere was awkward and I didn't know what to say. At times Akamaru would bark. Maybe to break the silence but it didn't work. I would look at the clock so time went by faster but, the more I looked the slower it seemed to go. It was 8:44 when I checked again. We arrived at my house at 8:49. Kiba walked to me to my door then started to turn around.

"Hopefully we can do something like this again Hinata it was really fun," he said then left.

* * *

**If the characters seem off please tell me. I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.**


	4. Tenten's Idea

**Here's chapter 4 :D **

**I do not own Naruto ~~just the story idea**

* * *

I opened the door with my keys. When I looked inside most of the lights were turned off except the living room. I closed the door and went to the living room. The only person that was there was my mom. I sat down on the couch next to her. She was very into the movie that she was watching she probably didn't even notice me coming in.

"So how was your date?" she asked.

"It was good."

She was paying very good attention to the movie she didn't even look at me. Then I notice in her hand a bowl of popcorn. She popped one in her mouth and continued staring at the television.

"So what you guys did?"

"Park, ice cream, restaurant, and big tree with lantern," I said. I shorten it down for her.

"Oh that's good did anything happen?"

"No mom. We're just friends," I lied only a little though, because nothing did happen.

"Anyways where is everybody else?" I asked.

"Hanabi went to sleep early. Your dad just went to sleep a couple minutes ago because he was tired from all his work."

"Oh. Well I think I should sleep also Tenten wants to hang out tomorrow."

"Oh okay good night sweetie."

She kissed me on the forehead and then turned back to her movie. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good night," I said while heading for my room.

I took a quick shower and changed to my sleeping clothes. I plopped on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up by the sound of my phone. I scrambled around trying to get it. When I finally did I looked at it. There was a text message from Tenten.

~_Hey Hinata if you're awake you should know that I'm going to be there in about 15 minutes._

I quickly snapped out of my sleeping state. I went to my closet and grabbed out anything that was suitable and went into the bath room. I brushed my hair and teeth then quickly threw on the clothes. Tenten could be here any minute. I looked in the mirror. My hair was a bit frazzled but other than that I looked okay. I looked at the clock 7:56 I got the text 8 minutes ago. I went downstairs to go make myself some breakfast and maybe some for Tenten. I looked in the freezer for waffles and found them. I warmed 6 up in the waffle toaster. Once they were done I set them in one plate. I was about to grab 2 for me until I heard the door ring.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. That was my family would hear me from upstairs.

I rushed to the door and opened it.

"Waffles?" I asked when I opened it.

"Sure… whoa what happened to your hair Hinata it's so frizzy," Tenten said.

She started to touch my hair as if to straighten it out. Tenten was wearing a pink loose top that matched her ribbon that held the two buns on her head in place. She wore a dark blue skirt that stopped at her mid thigh. She let herself inside.

"Wow the waffle smell good. Let's eat!"

She ran into my kitchen. She knew my house to well. Of course she has been to my house a couple of times. I started to walk off into my kitchen after I closed the door. I saw Tenten with a plate full of 3 pancakes. I went to get myself 2 pancakes and poured lots of syrup on it. We sat on the dining table and started to enjoy our pancakes. Once we were done we washed our dishes and went up to my room.

"I want to help you out with Naruto, Hinata," Tenten said

Oh boy, here it comes again. She would always try to help me but, instead she would want me to do weird embarrassing stuff. I usually don't do them but the thought of it makes me feel embarrassed. She would try to get me into wearing really revealing clothes and other things.

"I promise it won't be like last time," she said when she saw my face.

"I just don't want you to end up with someone you don't really love. That reminds me how was your date with Kiba was?"

I blush for a moment as I remembered what happened on the date. I looked down on the floor so that Tenten didn't see I was blushing one I knew I stopped I looked back up at her.

"I-It was fun we did a lot of n-nice things," I said.

"Oh, did he ask you on a second date?"

"N-No."

"Well that's kind of good now you can only focus on Naruto. You just have to do what I say and then it will work," she said.

I gave her my uncertain look.

"Ok it will work I promise just do what I say!"

"Okay…"

"Last time I skipped a step I just forced you to put on some clothes, you were still shy though. So first step is getting rid of your shyness," she said nodding to herself.

How can I get rid of my shyness? That would be impossible. Getting rid of shyness isn't east. It's like me trying to stop stuttering when I'm with friends but I'll just stutter more if I try to stop. So I don't try stopping it. Imagine me getting rid of shyness. I might even become shyer. I shook my head. This might make me worse than I already am.

"It will definitely work first we'll take little baby steps."

I still didn't like the idea. What were baby steps for her?

"W-What k-kind of baby s-steps?" I asked.

"Well first I think we should make you stop stuttering."

No not this I'll only stutter more if I try to stop it. I shook my head violently.

"I-I can't."

"Of course you can. Do you stutter with your family?" she asked.

"N-No..."

"Then why do you stutter when you're with us? That makes no sense."

"I-I don't know," I said.

Why did I only stutter with other people other than my family? I don't stutter to Neji either. Maybe I knew them longer, that's why I don't stutter around them.

"M-Maybe because I k-knew my f-family lo-longer."

"Okay but, we've been your friends since, I don't know, forever. I'll definitely think of something to help you."

Tenten pulled out her cell phone from her bag and looked at the time.

"I should get going I have something to do later on and I don't want to be late. I just came here to tell you that I'm going to help you," she said.

"O-Okay."

She started to get up and went downstairs I followed her. Hiashi and my mom were downstairs. Hiashi was playing game and mom was reading.

"Hi Tenten, when did you come over? I could've made something for you to eat," said my mom.

"Oh it's okay I came here 30 minutes ago. I'm actually going right now."

"Oh. Well tell your parents I said hi okay?"

"Okay ."

I walked her all the way to the door then we said good bye. I turned back to the living room. This was going to be a boring day. I sat down with Hiashi and started playing games with her. After that I got bored and went in my room. I checked my cell phone to see if I have any messages. I only got one from Tenten that I got 10 minutes ago.

_I'll start helping you on Monday! :D This is going to be fun. _

Is she going to help me at school or after?

~_ugh Tenten at school or you're coming to my house? _

Several minutes I got a text back from her.

~_I think we should come to my house if that's alright with you. _~

I thought about it for a second.

_Yeah that'll be okay._ ~

* * *

**I sometime just space out so if the story don't make sense sorry~**

**This is the slow part of the book i don't want it to go to fast that's why sorry!~**


	5. Dream and Reality

**This one might be shorter than the others.**

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty normal and boring. I just ate and help Hanabi and watched television. I usually did all these things every day. There just wasn't anything else to do.

Sunday was just as boring. I couldn't think of anything fun to do. So I just sat around and has meals when I felt like it. I was a walking ghost in a never ending pattern. I looked at the time. It was getting late and I needed to go to school tomorrow.

I went upstairs to my bedroom. Today was a very boring day I should probably go out more next time. I laid down on my bed. I was thinking about all the things that happened this whole week. Most was normal except Thursday because of Kiba.

I'm pushed to the grown again. I was always being bullied, probably because my family is rich. I'm now crying hoping someone would help me. I know no one would help though. I'm the quiet shy one that no one notices. I'm just someone that's always there. Tears flowed down my cheeks and dropped to the grown. All I could do was watch them fall and splattered.

"Hey!"

I checked to see who the voice was coming from. I was shocked when I saw blonde spiky and cyan blue eyes. It was Naruto.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" he asked the three boys who were bullying me.

"Who are you?" said the 1st boy.

"I know who he is, he's that bad orphan! No one wants to adopt him," said the 2nd boy.

"Oh you're right it's that boy" said the 3rd boy.

"My name is Naruto! And one day I will be adopted!"

They all started to laugh at him. Everything happened so fast. First Naruto started punching the first boy. I saw him fall to the floor. Naruto jumped on him and started punching more.

The other two grabbed Naruto off of the boy. Then they all started punching him. I gasped at the sight.

"Hinata, where are you hiding? Hinata!"

I turned around to see my cousin Neji running towards me. The three boys started to run away everybody knew Neji was very protective. Once he reached me all he saw was 3 kids running and Naruto unconscious on the floor.

"Come on Hinata lets go," he said.

"W-wait he came and saved me."

"You can't be around him he's a trouble maker. He'll probably influence you."

Neji grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I looked back one last time to see Naruto laying down on the cold floor.

I woke up from the dream. That dreamed reminded me of why I liked him in the first place. He saved me from those three kids. Well sort of saved me. I checked the time and it was 5:00 30 minutes before my usual waking time on school days. I laid back down on my bed. Hopefully I could go back to sleep. I couldn't go back to sleep though. All I did was just stare at my ceiling. The alarm took me away from my gaze. For 30 whole minutes I just stared at the wall. Wow. I got up picked out some clothes then went to my bathroom. I did everything that I usually did. When I was all done I went downstairs. I saw mom and Hanabi as usual. I said bye to them then left for school.

When I got to school it was crowded. I checked the time and it was 7:34 that's probably why. School started in ten minutes. I made my way through the crowd at least trying to find someone that I know. I spotted Kiba first. He was easy to find because of his red triangles on his cheeks. I started to walk toward him then started to think._ Is this a good idea…after all what happened on Friday?_ I turned around and started to walk off.

"Hey! Hinata! Over here!"Kiba said.

I couldn't go back now so I turned around to face him. He had a big smile on.

"K-Kiba-kun."

"Thank god I found someone with this much people around here," he said.

I just nodded. We started to talk for a little bit then the bell rang. I said goodbye to him then left for my classroom. I sat in the back and took out my things. The class wasn't empty like last time. Everyone seemed to be on time except the teacher.

Everyone was chatting. I didn't pay attention that much until I heard a certain name.

"Naruto…"a girl whispered.

"Have you heard what happened about Naruto?" another girl from a different girl whispered.

"Yeah poor him…"responded a boy.

It seems that everyone was talking about him. I wonder what happened. I looked at him for a few seconds. He had a depressing look on his face. Seeing him depressed made me sad. What could have happened?

* * *

**If you guys notice the bully scene is like from episode 166 of Naruto Shippuden. I just changed it a bit I hope you don't mind. Next chapter coming later. It might come very late because i'm starting high school. :D wow a freshman writing about a senior. Teehee~ **


	6. This Sadness

**I have to say i uploaded this earlier then i thought. It's the shortest though... Sorry.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I had no idea what happened to Naruto. Every time I saw him he just kept looking sadder and sadder. Finally lunch came and I could ask Tenten what everyone was talking about.

I sat at our usual table. No one was at our table except me so I just waited for them to come. I came earlier probably because I wanted to know what happened to Naruto right away. In at least 3 minutes they all were here.

"Aren't you happy Hinata?!" asked Tenten.

"A-About what?"

"Haven't you heard the news? Everyone is talking about it. Sakura and Sasuke is a couple," she said.

Sakura is Naruto crush. She didn't like him back though, she was in love with Sasuke. It's kind of like a love square not triangle. I have a crush on Naruto, Naruto has a crush on Sakura, Sakura have a crush on Sasuke, and Sasuke had a crush on Sakura I guess since they're now dating. Unlike the others who know who is crushing on them Naruto doesn't know about my crush on him.

"Oh."

That was the only thing I could say for now. I looked at Naruto table. He was sitting in the corner. His eye didn't have a shine of happiness. It was now full of glooming clouds. His friends would check in his direction once in a while but didn't bother to say anything. I could see Sakura and Sasuke laughing with each other. Every time they looked in Naruto their smiles would drop.

"Aren't you happy Hinata? Now you'll have more of a chance," said Tenten.

I snapped my attention back to my table. Everyone was looking at me for an answer. Was I happy now?

"No."

I shook my head. I wasn't happy at all. Naruto is sad I shouldn't take advantage of him while he's like this. If Naruto isn't happy then I'm not either.

"I can't be happy if he's not."

"I kind of knew you would say that. You're so predictable," said Neji

I didn't want to be bothered by what he said. Kiba nudged me a little so he could get my attention. When I looked at him he gave me a big smile. I understood what he was doing. He didn't want to see me sad so I gave him a small smile.

I kept stabbing lettuces with my fork even though I wasn't going to eat it. Everyone started to talk but, I didn't want to pay attention much. I was too busy feeling sad for Naruto. That's funny right? I'm feeling sad for someone who doesn't even notice me. I guess I know how he feels. The one he love is with someone else. Worse is that it's with his best friend. I can imagine that.

"I don't care how you feel right now Hinata I'm still going to help you out," Tenten said.

I looked at her and quickly shook my head. I thought she forgot all about that. I didn't want to do this.

"First we'll start by making you stop stuttering."

"I d-don't want t-to," I said.

"Come on first we should start with small word. Like when you're a kindergartener."

"You shouldn't force her into something she doesn't want to do Tenten," Kiba told Tenten.

"Oh shut up Kiba," she said back.

He started to stick his tongue out to her and her back to him.

"That's enough you guys. No matter what you do Hinata won't be able to stop her stuttering," Neji said.

"Aw that's too bad," Tenten said.

I sighed. There isn't hope for me.

"I'll just think of other ways to help you then."

Soon we all went back to class. Then it was my last period.

Everything went slow in that class. The time was very slow. My heart beat was going slow. I couldn't hear the teacher very clearly so I just took notes on what he wrote on the board. All I could hear was my pencil writing against my paper.

At long last the bell finally rung. I started to pack while everybody just left the class except one person, Naruto. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was probably lost in thought and didn't even notice the time.

When I gathered my entire thing I headed for the door but stop in my track. It took all my courage to turn around to face Naruto.

"A-Are you o-okay N-Naruto-kun?"

He slowly looked up at me. His ocean blue doesn't have a shine like it used to. It seemed soulless.

"Oh, I'm fine… Did the bell ring already?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah it did."

"Thanks for telling me."

He slowly got up with his bag. He walked off to the door and I followed him. Seeing him like this made me want to do something. If only I knew what to do. If only.

* * *

**So..I noticed my mistakes in chapter 2. So sorry! Reviewing would make me very happy. Am i losing my viewers? :(**

**I'm going to stop talking now. bye~~**


	7. Reaching Out To You

**I am so sorry for being so late :( High school keeps me from doing what i want. I want to say I AM CONTINUING THE STORY!**

**School..**

**Well I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun…"

I waited until he turned around so I could continue what I was saying. Once he did I gather up more courage just to say a few words to him. It was difficult because I knew I was blushing like always. My heart was beating really fast and I could see myself shaking a little. So I looked down while I talked.

"D-Do you w-want to go o-out to eat t-tonight?"

My stuttering is horrible. What is he going to think or say?

"I'm sorry-"

I looked up and couldn't help but make a doleful face. I knew he would say no. why did I even ask?

"I uh have something to do at home first… but I guess after that I could."

He said yes well kind of. I'm still happy though. I smiled and looked back down.

"So… where are we going to eat?" he said.

Oh no. I haven't thought this all through. I should've been more prepared. I guess I didn't think he was going to say yes. I want a place where Naruto would like to eat. I t has to have something he likes. I know he like ramen. He eats it all the time. I wonder if he get sick of it.

"If you don't know where…Can I choose a place?" Naruto asked.

I nodded my head very quickly.

"There's this place I like… Ramen Ichiraku."

I kind of knew that place because I heard they had the best ramen.

"I d-don't know w-where that is," I said.

"I can tell you where it is it's actually really easy to find," he said.

I nodded and he gave me the directions. It was very easy maybe because he gave descriptive directions or I was listening very well. When he was done he gave me a small smile.

"So you got it?"

I nodded.

"Well I'll be going then I'll meet you there around 4:30ish," he said.

"Okay."

When he left the class I quickly took out my cell phone. I wouldn't survive long with him I needed someone there with me. It can't be Kiba because I know I really wouldn't survive, so I ended up texting Tenten.

_~Tenten can we go out and eat and Ramen Ichiraku. Please bring Neji also. ~_

A couple of seconds later Tenten responded back.

_~ Sure why so suddenly though? Oh well but you're paying for the food! ~_

I was okay that I would be paying. I just wanted someone else to be there with me and Naruto. I soon left the school and got in my car.

When I arrived at my house it was 4:06. Everything went in its normal routine. I told my mom that I was going out to eat with Naruto, Tenten, and Neji. She tried to make me put on a nice outfit but I told her we were just having lunch so there was no point. It soon turned into 4:15.

"Mom I'll be going now. It's almost the time."

"Okay. Don't come home late," she replied back.

I headed to my car then started driving. I arrived at Ramen Ichiraku around 4:26. When I came in I saw Neji and Tenten right away.

"Hey Hinata," Tenten said.

I sat right next to Tenten.

"So why did you call us here Hinata-sama?"

"I w-wanted some c-c-company."

That was all I could say for now. I would have to tell them though. Neji might end up getting mad.

"For what Hinata?" asked Tenten.

I was about to say when Naruto came in.

"Hey Hinata. I didn't know we were supposed to bring people."

He quickly sat down next to me. If I looked in Neji direction I knew he would give me a glare. If I looked at Tenten I would see stars in her eyes. So I kept my head down.

"So did you guys eat already?" Naruto asked.

"N-No…"

We all ordered Miso Ramen and started eating. We would have little conversations here and there. I slowly ate my ramen and saw that Naruto was already on his 3rd ramen. I couldn't help but giggle. Naruto smiled at me with his mouth full. It wasn't a very big smile but it was something.

When I was done with my one ramen Naruto had finished off his 5th ramen. He must love it so much to be eating so fast or I'm such a slow eater.

"So who's going to pay?" asked Tenten.

"I-I will."

"It's okay if I pay," Naruto said.

He took out a frog like wallet and opened it when he looked inside his face dropped. He scratched the back of his head and looked at me apolitically.

"I'm sorry but I won't have enough"

"I-It's o-okay I was g-going to p-pay anyways."

I took out the money and paid for all of our meals.

"This was actually really fun. Thank you Hinata."

Every time he said my name it made me feel a nice shiver. He gave me a small nice smile.

"We should do this again."

I nodded with a huge grin on my face. I'm glad that he thought this was fun and would want to be doing it again soon. Naruto was the first to leave we all waved good bye to him.

"I can't believe him. He ate 6 bowls and he didn't even pay!" said Neji.

Why was the first thing that Neji said has to be something bad about Naruto.

"I was s-suppose t-to pay in t-the first p-place."

"Well this was amazing Hinata thanks for paying!" Tenten said.

"We'll be leaving now."

I nodded. My time with Naruto and the others seemed short but, I'm glad that it happened. Maybe it'll be easier to talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

**I this chapter was long enough. and i hope i didn't lose some viewers. :(**


	8. Unusual

**I'm sorry this took so long. I hope this is long enough for you guys.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I arrived at my house around 7:40. When I entered Hanabi was the only one down stairs. She must still be doing some of her homework.

When she turned to look at me I just waved at her then went passed her to go upstairs. I felt very tired after what been going on today. I went to my room and jumped on my bed. My cell phone ranged telling me I have a text message. I looked and saw Tenten message. Of course it was her who else would it be.

_~Hey Hinata how did you end up getting a date with Naruto? ~_

How else can you get a date? You have to ask of course.

_~Short story. ~_

I texted her the whole story about what happened. Soon she knew it all. After I was finished texting her I went to take a shower. Once I was done with everything I laid on my bed and fell to sleep.

Everything was normal the next day in school. Naruto seemed a bit down but not as much as yesterday. Lunch came soon after and I was about to sit with my group when someone called me.

"Hinata! Over here!"

I turned in the direction where my name was being called. I knew who called me but I wanted to make sure. Naruto was waving at me from his table. Was he calling me over?

"Come over here Hinata!"

He was calling me over. I looked at my group direction. RockLee eye was bigger than usual and believe me his eyes were always big. Kiba mouth was wide open. Tenten had a big smile on her face. Then Neji looked annoyed. I didn't know where to go so I just stood there for a few seconds until Naruto called me again.

I quickly sat near him. I tried to avoid some of the faces looking at me. Naruto had a big smile on when I sat near him.

"Guys this is Hinata!"

Everyone either waved or said hi. Some didn't even bother to look up. A pinkette seemed to shove Naruto to the side and started talking to me.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

I shook my head. She wouldn't have seen me because I wasn't in their group ever. They usually don't pay attention to other people.

"I'm pretty sure she's been here for a while. We saw her a couple days ago," said Ino.

I nodded but I guess no noticed.

Everyone started to act their usual stuff now after they acknowledged that I was here. The most words I heard at the table were "Teme!" or "Dobe." I can sense when someone at my table was looking at me. I felt uncomfortable and out of place at this table. Even though I was with Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun."

He was looking at Sakura but when he heard me he turned to me a smiled.

"What is it Hinata?"

"I-I "

A lot of time must have passed when I was at the table because when I was about to speak the bell has rung.

"N-Never mind N-Naruto-kun."

"Okay then, I'll see you in last period," he said.

I was entering my class room when Tenten blocked my way.

"Why didn't you invite us to come sit with you guys Hinata?!"

"I-I was g-going to come s-sit with y-you guys," I said.

She must've not heard me because she just kept on talking.

"I wonder what they talk about maybe about fashion and makeup."

She must've been talking about the girls at the table.

"Tomorrow you'll have to invite us over though Hinata. Okay?"

I just nodded. I wanted to get this conversation over so I don't be late even though we were in front of the classroom door. She finally left and I went in my classroom. Nothing much happened after that until my last period with Naruto.

The bell rang for us to go home. I was looking at Naruto most of the time and he seemed sad. Was his smile this morning a fake or did something happened again? I packed my things slower than I thought I ever could. Like usual I was last and so was Naruto.

"Hey Hinata this weekend want to go and eat? Since yesterday I couldn't pay for the food."

I knew my heart has stopped at one point then started beating really fast at another. Naruto, my crush since I was a kid has now asked me to go out and eat with him. It's like a date. My cheeks, stomach, and heart felt very warm. It gave me a tingly feeling of happiness.

I nodded at him when I noticed that he was still waiting for an answer. Of course I would've said yes though.

"That's great! Now we just need to know where we are going. I don't think you want to eat at the same place," he said.

I didn't really care where Naruto and I were going to go, but I wanted to see other places that he went. Today was just Tuesday though and he said he wanted to go on the weekend. I'd have to wait. That was also a good thing though since now I could have more time on what to wear.

I nodded most of the time when Naruto said anything, mostly saying about when and where to meet.

"Do you have a cell phone Hinata? In case you forget where to meet and all."

I started paying attention more when he asked that. I nodded at his question and pulled out my cell phone. We exchanged numbers then after that we said good bye and left to our cars. When I came home I told my mom about everything that happened. She was happy for me when she heard about what happened at the end of school.

"I want you to know though Hinata. True friends are always there for you. So don't stop hanging out with your old ones just because you have new ones. In the end you just might find your true friends. And hopefully they're all of them," my mom said.

I would still hang out with my old friends. Hopefully my old and new can become friends also. I spent the day with Hanabi since mom and dad had to do something. I ended up cooking dinner for me and her and after that we went to bed.

* * *

**What you think of this chapter? :( hope i still have people reading it.**

**Byee~~**


	9. Waiting

**I'm sorry i haven't been updating. Naruto birthday was yesterday 3 I wanted to release this chapter then but it was really short. I think this is still short sorry. I'm cosplay Hinata for Halloween. I am so happy I sadly can't get her contacts though.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I woke up in a jolt from the sound of the alarm. My hair was frizzy everywhere. I rushed around doing everything I did when it was a school day. I left when I got done with everything. Today was Wednesday another day for me to see something unexpected happen again.

When I came into school everything was calm and nice. Nothing really happened at all. I talked to my friends in the morning without and bother except maybe Tenten asking a lot of questions. Kiba seemed distant a little. Neji was annoyed.

Everything went by when lunch came Naruto asked me to sit with him again.

"N-Naruto its okay I-I rather sit w-with my friends t-today."

He stared at me for a while which made me go red. Then he smiled a little.

"Okay," he said.

I walked off to my own table when Naruto walked off to his. I took my spot next to Kiba and Tenten. Tenten asked question on what happened and I just told her. Kiba started to talk after me a little maybe because he was happy that I chose to sit with them. I looked at Naruto sometime and he seemed depressed. He would look at Sakura and Sasuke sometime. Did he felt like a 3rd wheel now that they were dating? I took a peek at him again and he was staring at me. I quickly looked down.

"Hinata your face is red are you okay?" asked Tenten.

I only nodded before looking up again. I looked at Naruto and saw that he was laughing. Probably at me but I wasn't sure. The bell rung and I left for my classes everything was back to normal. I guess the next time me and Naruto will actually get to talk is on Saturday. The week seemed to be going slow. It was only Wednesday. I finished up all my classes and everything. In last period Naruto just waved and didn't talk to me much.

I went to my car and drove to my house. I quickly got to my house and everything that usually happened on a normal day did happen. I did all her homework inside my own room. I didn't want to be bothered because I had a lot to do and my head was going crazy with on the randomness happening in school.

When my cell phone rang I looked to see who texted. Of course it was Tenten. I quickly read her text.

_~Hey want to do something tomorrow or Friday? School work all the time is boring me.~_

Going out might be good. This will make the week days go by faster.

_~Sure.~_

_~Okay! This is going to be fun I need a break from all this school work.~_

After that I stopped replying. I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time. I didn't noticed but I fell asleep. I woke up by Hanabi knocking on my door.

"It's time to eat Hinata."

She kept on knocking until I responded to her.

"I'm coming."

I yawned and crawled out of my bed. I checked the time and it was 7:48. I opened the door Hanabi must have already left to go downstairs. When I went downstairs I helped set up the table. After we started to eat everything went normal then I took a shower and then went tried to sleep. I wasn't that tired though since I already did take a nap. I took out my phone to see any messages but they were none. Maybe I should text someone. I looked at my contacts and only saw my family, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Rock Lee, and Kiba. The only one that I would feel comfortable texting is Tenten so I started texting her.

I said good night to Tenten when I felt tired. It was 10:23. I usually didn't sleep this late so I was surprised. This time it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

I woke up by my alarm and started getting ready. It is Thursday today after tomorrow it'll be Saturday. Thinking about it made my heart beat very fast. I cleared my head then started finishing everything I need to do for school. When I was done with everything I went downstairs and went to school.

Tenten was the first person I saw so I went to her. We walked around the school small talking to each other.

"So do you want to go out today or tomorrow? I can't do anything on the weekends my parents are taking me somewhere."

"A-Any day is fine w-with me."

"Hmm. Well I'll see if I'm busy with anything at home today if I'm not I'll text you. Okay?"

I nodded. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. My first class came through quickly and so did the rest of the days. At lunch I stayed with my regular friends. Kiba started talking more to me now and I was happy. A part of me felt sad that Naruto still hasn't talked to me. I'll just have to wait.

* * *

**Is this chapter boring. I think it is i'm being slow. School is keeping me very busy. It makes me sad. D: I'll going to make it real interesting soon. Please keep reading.**


	10. Just Starting Out

**Hey guys so this is chapter 10 yay! I don't know when i'll end it but i want it to be long. Also i'm thinking of making another story. Should i wait till i finish this story or hurry up and do the other one so i don't forget the idea? Well this chapter has Sakura so yay! Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I went to my last class of the day. I casually passed Naruto desk though it must've seemed normal to him but it felt like something to me. I gave out a light sigh when I sat down on my desk and took out my notebook. I wrote down all the notes that were on the board.

Time went by very fast. I was soon packing up my notes. After getting out of class I saw Tenten on my way to my car.

"Hey Hinata. I'm going to go home first to see if I have anything to do," She said.

I nodded at her then went to my car. Today was a peaceful day. It was absolutely normal. Hopefully Tenten didn't have anything to do today that was I can get this feeling off my back. I stopped at a café to pass little time. When I entered I called my house.

"Hello," Hanabi said after the second ring.

"Hanabi it's Hinata. Can you tell mom that I'm at a café right now? I'll call again when I'll go home."

Hanabi didn't answer for a short while. She probably went to tell mom where I am. I waited a little while until she came back to the phone.

"I did. Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah that's it. Bye."

When I heard he said by I hit the end button. I waited in the line and when I was at the start I ordered my favorite thing. Cinnamon bun. I got my order and sat in a chair. I ate my cinnamon bun slowly and looked at my cell phone once in a while hoping a text would pop out from Tenten.

"Hey Hinata!"

I turned around to the sound of my name. I saw a certain pink haired girl. She walked over to me and started talking.

"It's me Sakura. Don't you remember me?" she said.

Of course I remember you you're the most popular girl in school. I nodded to her questions.

"That's good," she said and then she sat at my table.

"So do you come here often?" she asked.

"N-No not re-really."

"Oh, I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun to come here. Oh I've wanted to ask. How did you and Naruto-kun meet?"

"Umm I b-been in his cl-class for a while s-so from school," I said.

She gave me a surprised look.

"That's so weird I never seen you at all though."

I get that a lot no one notice me until I actually stand out. Hanging out with Naruto for one day must have made me stand out.

"Well hopefully you can continue hanging out with us. Naruto seems very happy in your company."

Naruto can't be happy with me around. Sure he smiled but only a little bit. He used to smile way more until you and Sasuke… I shouldn't be thinking that. It's not Sakura fault he's all sad now. She just fell in love and is now dating the one she love she didn't mean to harm Naruto at all. I guess if it's even a little bit of happiness for Naruto I should stick around him more instead of making him totally sad.

I nodded at Sakura.

Sakura emerald eyes started to brighten up and a huge smile came on her face but instead of looking at me she was looking a few distances behind me. I turned to see what she was looking at but her voice already said the name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura quickly got out of her chair and ran to Sasuke for a hug. I couldn't help blush by seeing them act couple like.

"Sorry Hinata, I'm going to leave with Sasuke-kun now."

My cell phone ringtone came on telling me it is Tenten texting.

"It-its okay I-I m-might be l-leaving soon also."

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow I guess."

I nodded at her and watch her and Sasuke leave. I checked my cell phone and saw Tenten text.

_~Sorry Hinata I am busy today. This means we can hang out tomorrow though we'll have more time since it's a Friday. So sorry though. ~_

I made a quick reply to her.

_~It's okay. Hanging out on Friday would have been better anyways.~_

We started texting about other stuff and when I was done with my cinnamon bun I decided to leave. I didn't want Hanabi to feel left out so I went back to the counter and bought some cookies for her.

I went home and handed Hanabi her cookies. I went upstairs to my room and quickly did my homework. When I was done I went downstairs to help my mom cook and set up the table. When we were done eating I washed the entire dish. We all sat down and watched television. One by one we all went to our rooms. I quickly took my shower and went to bed.

"He's a trouble maker! He'll probably influence you," said Neji

I wanted so hard to say no your wrong he's good but I didn't dare

"He's an orphan he has germs." "No one wants him."

You're all wrong. That's what a wanted to tell them. I wanted to be his friend but someone would always stop me. I watched the tiny little boy have a hurt face on. He would always plays on that one swing alone.

Later on Naruto got adopted. Many people were surprised. More people started hanging out with him and he became popular. It was then I found out that he was way out of my league. I could never keep up with him now.

I woke up. The dream just brought back a lot of my thought on Naruto. He's way higher than I am. I'm the one who reached up to him because he looked down and he responded. I should continue hanging out with them.

I got dressed up for school and left my house to start this new day.

* * *

**Do you like this chapter? I'm trying to keep things interesting. :) hope to see you guys next time 3 byee**


End file.
